Gagak Atau Rubah
by Farenheit July
Summary: Namikaze Naruto bertunangan dengan siluman Gagak - Uchiha Itachi . Kyuubi yang notabene nya saudara Naruto tidak terima akan hal itu sehingga dia menyatakan cinta nya pada Naruto . Huru hara mulai terjadi ketika adik Itachi datang dan melarang sang kakak berhubungan dengan manusia. chap 3 update . Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Gagak Atau Rubah ?

Disclaimer:

Masashi kisimoto

Pairing:

ItafemNaru

KyufemNaru

Rating:

T

Warning:

Abal,ooc,typos,fict pertama jadi masih banyak kesalahan -_-"

.

.

.

.

KET:

Naruto Namikaze = gadis 16 tahun SMA kelas 1 di KHS(KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL)

Kyubi Uzumaki = pria 18 tahun, saudara jauh naruto yang akrab sejak kecil . SMA kelas 3 di KHS

Itachi Uchiha = pria umur tidak diketahui

**CHAPTER 1 :**

Sore itu angin bertiup cukup kencang,daun-daun berguguran tertiup angin. Di sebuah rumah nan megah dan indah terdengar suara wanita yang sedang bersenandung sambil menikmati keindahan matahari yang hampir tenggelam . wanita itu berambut pirang sepunggung dan berparas sangat cantik dengan 3 bekas luka tipis di kedua pipi nya, namun bekas luka itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan nya. Mata nya berwarna biru sebiru langit siang yang tak berawan

"hei naruto ayo masuk, angin nya bertambah kencang. . . tidak baik untuk tubuh mu" tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan berambut pirang kemerahan mengganggu kesenangan gadis manis yang ternyata bernama naruto.

"ck kyubi-nii mengganggu saja.." keluh naruto pada pria tadi yang bernama kyubi.

"ini kan demi kesehatan mu " ucap kyubi sambil mengelus rambut pirang naruto dengan lembut.

" kyubi-nii aku ini sudah dewasa jadi aku berhak menentukan yang baik dan buruk untuk diri ku " rajuk naruto

"yah baik lah kalau itu mau mu... (berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah) kudengar sih kalau sore banyak siluman yang berkeliaran" ucap kyubi .

seringai menghiasi wajah tampan kyubi.

Naruto yang memang bersifat penakut pun merasa merinding.

"kyubi-nii apaan sih membuat ku takut saja" ujar naruto kemudian menyusul kyubi yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di ruang keluarga Namikaze.

Pintu pun di tutup oleh pembantu keluarga Namikaze.

"ne..kyubi-nii bagaimana rasa nya bisa melihat siluman dan hantu?" tanya naruto penasaran setelah duduk di samping kyubi.

Kyubi memang dilahirkan dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Sejak kecil ia dapat melihat hantu dan siluman. Bahkan ia dapat mengalahkan siluman dan memperbudak para siluman itu.

"mmm.. bagaimana ya?" jawab kyubi berbelit-belit.

"ayo lah kyubi-nii ceritakan sedikit saja" bujuk naruto

"kalau kuberitahu apa kau akan memberikan ku hadiah?" tawar kyubi.

"ya aku janji akan memberikan hadiah" janji naruto.

"baik lah tapi hadiah nya dulu" ucap kyubi dibarengi seringai khas nya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya terpesona.

"aku tidak mau.. beritahu aku dulu bagaimana rasa nya" ucap naruto menolak permintaan kyubi.

"ya sudah aku beritahu rasa nya" . kyubi menyuruh naruto mendekatkan telinga nya. Dan tiba-tiba kyubi mencium pipi kanan naruto.

"ya.. begitulah rasa nya." Kata kyubi yang langsung meninggalkan naruto yang bengong.

'_a..apa-apaan sih kyubi-nii kan tanya bagaimana rasa nya dapat melihat hantu kok dia mencium ku' _batin naruto dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi manis nya.

'_sudah lah kyubi-nii memang aneh. Haaaa lebih baik aku kerjakan pr saja ' _batin naruto lagi dan setelah nya ia berjalan ke kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua.

Naruto Namikaze adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan kushina Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Sejak kecil naruto selalu bersama sepupu nya, Uzumaki Kyubi. Karena orang tua naruto yang begitu sibuk bekerja, naruto pun di titipkan di kediaman Uzumaki. Namun sejak 2 tahun lalu naruto memutuskan tinggal di rumah nya sendiri. Karena merasa khawatir Uzumaki Tsunade (ibu kyubi) menyuruh kyubi tinggal dan menemani naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari minggu yang cerah.

"HEI KYUBI-NII SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TIDUR INI SUDAH SIANG TAHU" teriak narito sambil menggedor kamar kyubi.

'_ck berisik'_ batin kyubi .

Kyubi bangun dari tempat tidur nya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar nya tanpa mempedulikan naruto yang terus saja menggedor pintu kamar nya.

**20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Kyubi keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengenakan pakaian nya. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna merah darah dengan beberapa garis hitam untuk bawahan nya ia mengenakan jeans hitam. Setelah berpakaian ia pun menuju ruang makan. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu naruto sudah tidak menggedor pintu kamar nya lagi.

"pagi naruto" sapa kyubi

"hmm " jawab naruto malas

"hei jangan ngambek dong " ujar kyubi yang sadar bahwa naruto sedang marah karena ulah nya yang membiarkan naruto menggedor pintu kamar nya selama 15 menit.

" tidak kok " jawab naruto datar

"jangan ngambek dong nanti cantik nya hilang loh "goda kyubi

"hn " jawab naruto yang ternyata benar-benar marah.

'_haah.. bahaya nih kalau naruto mulai ngambek,bisa-bisa aku bakal di cuekin seminggu penuh nih'_ batin kyubi .

"iya deh aku salah. Jangan ngambek lagi ya." Bujuk kyubi

"hn " jawab naruto lagi

"ck ya sudah untuk menebus kesalahan ku, kau ingin apa?" tanya kyubi yang sudah hafal benar sifat naruto . naruto kalau sudah ngambek pasti ujung-ujung nya ingin dibelikan sesuatu agar ngambek nya hilang.

"yang benar?" tanya naruto dengan riang nya

'_sudah kuduga anak ini menginginkan sesuatu hufftt'_ batin kyubi yang pasrah dengan sifat manja saudara kesayangan nya ini.

"iya " jawab kyubi sambil memakan roti panggang milik nya.

"kalau begitu aku ingin jalan-jalan ke kuil di kota sebelah" kata naruto dengan semangat

"untuk apa kamu kesana? Itu sangat jauh tahu "

"emm itu kata nya di sana pemandangan nya indah dan menentramkan hati jadi aku ingin kesana"

"oh.. setelah makan kita kesana. Kau tahu kan tempat nya?"

"ya tentu saja " jawab naruto semangat.

Mereka berdua pun menyelesaikan acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Setelah makan naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama dengan kyubi ke kuil yang ia katakan.

Naruto mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda selutut yang dihiasi renda pada bagian lengan nya dan ia juga mengenakan sepatu berhak 5cm berwarna senada dengan gaun nya. Untuk rambut nya ia menguncir nya. Naruto terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

Setelah bersiap gadis manis dengan tiga garis di pipi nya itu bergegas menuju garasi . disana kyubi sudah menunggu di mobil. Kyubi mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan jeans hitam.

"gomen kyubi-nii aku lama " kata naruto lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kursi kemudi.

Kyubi memandang sejenak naruto.

'_cantik sekali~ ' _batin kyubi

"hello..kyubi-nii kenapa melamun" kata naruto yang menyadarkan kyubi dari rasa kagum nya akan kecantikan naruto.

"e..eh ti-tidak ayo kita pergi" kata kyubi yang langsung tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

**SKIP TIME **

Ternyata butuh waktu 2 jam untuk menemukan kuil yang dimaksud naruto. Kuil ini terletak sangat jauh dari nya di atas bukit dan satu-satu nya jalan adalah jalan setapak jadi mau-tidak mau naruto dan kyubi harus berjalan kaki dari parkiran ke kuil itu. Jarak dari parkiran itu ke kuil membutuhkan waktu 1 jam.

Diperjalanan naruto terus saja menegeluh karena tempat itu cukup jauh dan membuat kaki nya pegal. Kyubi sendiri hanya senyum-senyum sendiri setiap naruto mengeluh. Bagaimana kyubi tidak tersenyum, orang yang mengajak nya ke kuil ini kan naruto tapi dia sendiri yang mengeluh.

Setelah sampai ternyata pemandangan disana memang tidak diragukan keindahan nya. Terdapat banyak pohon sakura yang bermekaran padahal ini bukan musim nya untuk bunga sakura bermekaran.

"indaaahhh sekali " kagum naruto

"iya " tanggap kyubi

"tidak salah kan kita kemari "kata naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis

"hahaha tadi saja kau mengeluh terus,sekarang malah memuji tempat ini" kyubi tertawa pelan

Naruto blushing karena malu akan sikap nya tadi.

"su-sudahlah kyubi-nii jangan mengolok-olok aku"

"iya-iya "

Naruto dan kyubi menghabiskan 3 jam waktu mereka dengan berfoto ria di kuil itu.

"naruto aku mau mencari kamar kecil dulu ya. Kau jangan kemana-mana " ucap kyubi yang langsung meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. kuil ini begitu sepi. Disini hanya ada 3 pendeta sedangkan pengunjung nya tidak begitu banyak dikarena kan jarak kuil ini yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman.

Naruto menutup mata nya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa pelan tubuh nya.

'srrrrkk'

'_eh? Suara apa barusan '_ batin naruto .ia langsung mencari asal suara tersebut.

Naruto berjalan terus menuju belakang kuil. Ia mengikuti suara-suara aneh naruto sadari ia berjalan masuk kedalam hutan . hutan itu begitu gelap dan entah mengapa sifat penakut naruto hilang seketika. Naruto berjalan terus sampai ia menemukan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Di batang pohon itu seekor gagak tengah terikat. Naruto berjalan menuju gagak itu.

'_kenapa gagak ini diikat ya?'_

Naruto melihat gagak ini begitu kesakitan karena ikatan nya begitu kuat. Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu namun saat ia baru menyentuh tali itu naruto bagai tersengat listrik.

'_eh?ta-tadi itu aku tersengat listrik ya?" _batin naruto heran.

Naruto mencoba sekali lagi melepas ikatan itu namun hasil nya sama. Karena merasa heran naruto pun memutari pohon besar itu. Saat ia berada di belakang pohon itu ia menemukan sebuah kertas jimat yang tertempel di tali itu. Ia pun melepas jimat itu. Setelah melepas nya naruto mencoba kembali untuk melepaskan ikatan tali itu ,sekarang naruto tidak merasa tersengat listrik lagi.

Setelah tali itu lepas naruto menggendong burung gagak yang pingsan itu dan menaruh nya di tanah.

'srrrkk'

Karena mendengar suara aneh dari belakang otomatis naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke belakang.

"naruto... kau dimana" terdengar suara kyubi yang mencari gadis cantik itu.

"eh kyubi-nii sudah selesai. Kalau ia tahu aku disini bisa repot nanti. Gagak maaf kan aku ya, aku harus pergi" ucap naruto sambil mengelus kepala gagak yang pingsan itu kemudian ia berlari menuju kuil itu.

"kyubi-nii aku disini" . naruto keluar dari belakang kuil.

"kau habis dari mana?" tanya kyubi yang menatap naruto dengan tajam

"e-eh itu aku baru mengelilingi kuil ini hehe" jawab naruto diiringi senyum memikat nya

"bukah kah aku sudah bilang jangan kemana-mana. Kau membuat ku khawatir" kata kyubi . wajah nya menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar cemas.

"gomen kyubi-nii aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi" ucap naruto penuh penyesalan

"ayo kita pulang sudah hampir sore". Kyubi menarik lembut lengan naruto.

'_eh? Kenapa tubuh naruto berbau seperti siluman? ' _ kyubi melirik naruto. Naruto berjalan dengan riang.

'_ck tak ada tanda-tanda siluman di tubuh nya. Jangan-jangan aku saja yang terlalu khawatir' _. naruto dan kyubi berjalan pulang menuju parkiran.

DI LAIN TEMPAT.

Gagak yang tadi nya tergeletak di tanah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam legam sepunggung. Mata pria itu begitu hitam bagai malam. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua.

"naruto. . .akan ku jadikan kau sebagai istriku.." gumam pria itu. Tak lama di punggung pria itu muncullah sayap yang berwarna hitam bagai sayap gagak. Pria itu terbang ke langit.

KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE.

Setelah sampai naruto langsung menuju kamar nya.

Seorang pengurus rumah bernama iruka sedang mengetuk pintu kamar naruto untuk memanggil naruto agar ia segera makan malam.

"sstt biarkan naruto tidur,ia pasti lelah" ucap kyubi

"baik kyubi-sama". Iruka meninggalkan kyubi yang berada di depan kamar naruto. Kyubi membuka sedikit pintu kamar naruto dengan hati-hati.

'_kau pasti sangat lelah naruto'_ . kyubi berjalan pelan menuju sisi ranjang king size milik naruto. Kyubi duduk di dekat naruto dan memandang wajah tidur naruto. Sungguh wajah yang menentramkan jiwa.

'_cantik sekali kau,naruto'_ batin kyubi. Kyubi mendekatkan wajah nya dan dengan perlahan menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir mungil naruto. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar kemudian kyubi berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

DI MIMPI NARUTO

Naruto berjalan di sebuah ladang bunga iris . Di tengah ladang itu ada sebuah danau kecil namun begitu indah. Naruto memetik beberapa bunga iris itu.

"naruto " sebuah suara memanggil nama nya. Sontak naruto menoleh kesegala arah. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kiri tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan berambut hitam kelam muncul. Naruto tak bergeming karena kagum akan ketampanan pria disamping nya ini. Pria itu mengenakan kimono yang begitu indah bagai seorang raja . rambut hitam sepunggung nya tergerai indah. Wajah nya terkesan dingin namun menguarkan kharisma dan ketegasan. Mata nya hitam bagai malam.

Pria itu duduk di samping naruto.

"nama mu naruto kan? " tanya pria misterius itu.

"i-iya" jawab naruto gugup

"hem nama yang unik " komentar pria itu

Beberapa menit Naruto terus memandangi pria itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan pria itu menoleh kearah naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya pria itu to the point

"tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau sangat tampan "kata naruto jujur

"hn " pria itu menjawab nya singkat. Onyx bertemu safire. Naruto memandang dalam kearah mata si pria misterius, begitu pula pria itu.

Entah mengapa pria misterius itu mempersempit jarak wajah nya dengan naruto. Setelah nya pria itu mencium naruto pelan. Naruto membelalakan mata nya, namun tak lama bagai tersihir naruto memejamkan mata nya seolah menikmati ciuman dari pria misterius itu. Pria itu memegang belakang kepala naruto dan memaksakan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, pria itu melepaskan bibir naruto.

Muka naruto merah padam mengingat apa yang baru ia lakukan dengan pria misterius itu.

'_kyaa apa yang kulakukan' _batin naruto

Pria itu melihat muka naruto yang merah padam ia pun tersenyum lembut yang membuat naruto semakin terpikat pada nya.

"kau sungguh manis naruto" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum

Wajah naruto bertambah merah.

"aku menyukai mu naruto. Aku akan menjadikan mu istri ku " ujar pria itu kemudian pria itu mengecup leher kanan naruto. Tanpa naruto sadari bekas kecupan di leher nya berubah menjadi sebuah tato bergambar uchiwa.

"eh ? tunggu aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu kenapa kau bisa menyukai ku? " tanya naruto

"nama ku uchiha itachi" jawab nya dengan senyum lembut

'_uchiha itachi ' _naruto mengulang kembali nama pria itu dalam batin nya.

"sampai jumpai lagi naruto-ku " ujar itachi yang langsung bangun dari duduk nya

"tu-tunggu itachi-san" ucap naruto yang menghentikan kepergian itachi

"apa? " tanya itachi yang kini memandang naruto penuh kasih

" kapan kita bertemu lagi?" tanya naruto malu-malu

Itachi sedikit terkejut namun ia kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"segera " ucap nya kemudian mengecup ringan bibir naruto dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Naruto terkejut saat ia sadari sosok tampan nan dingin itachi telah lenyap dari hadapan nya.

"mimpi yang indah " gumam naruto.

SKIP TIME

Cahaya mentari menembus kaca dan menyinari wajah cantik naruto yang tengah terlelap.

"engghhh" naruto perlahan-lahan membuka mata nya dan mengerjapkan nya beberapa kali.

Ia teringat mimpi nya semalam. Ia mengelus pelan bibir mungil nya.

'_uchiha itachi . . mimpi yang aneh' _batin nya

Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi. Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah karena ini hari senin maka hari ini adalah bagian ia piket jadi ia tak boleh terlambat.

Setelah mandi ia mengenakan seragam nya. Seragam atas nya berwarna putih polos dengan tanda sekolah KHS di bagian dada kanan nya, sedangkan rok nya pendek 10 cm diatas lutut bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-ungu. Rambut pirang nya ia biarkan tergerai.

Setelah siap ia turun ke ruang makan. Disana ia menemui kyubi yang tengah asik melahap roti panggang nya.

Selesai makan naruto berangkat kesekolah bersama kyubi.

SKIP TIME

Mobil yang di kendarai kyubi sambil dengan selamat di parkiran sekolah.

Kyubi dan naruto berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

"pagi kyubi-senpai" sapa beberapa siswi

"pagi " jawab kyubi datar

"kyaaaa hari ini kyubi-senpai keren sekali" teriak FG kyubi

"wah kyubi-nii fans mu bertambah ya " puji naruto

"ck biarkan mereka. Aku tak peduli" ucap kyubi cuek

"enak ya kyubi-nii,sudah tampan,pintar,jago olahraga,banyak fans nya lagi" ucap naruto yang lagi-lagi iri akan kelebihan kyubi

"hmm" kyubi tak ingin merespon lebih ucapan naruto, karena ia tahu naruto itu sangat populer di kalangan siswa KHS namun karena naruto selalu menempel pada kyubi jadi banyak siswa yang menyangka bahwa naruto itu pacar kyubi sedangkan naruto sendiri tak menyadari bahwa ia tak kalah populer.

Semua siswa disini tunduk akan kuasa kyubi. Bagaimana tidak tunduk, sekolah KHS yang notabene nya sekolah paling elite di negri Hi ini adalah sekolah milik ibu nya kyubi, Tsunade uzumaki. Belum lagi kepintaran dan kelicikkan nya yang mampu mengurus perusahaan milik orang tua nya di usia yang terbilang remaja ini.

Naruto dan kyubi berpisah jalan. Naruto di lantai 3 sedangkan kyubi dilantai 1.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas nya yang ada di lantai 3. Ia menelusuri tangga dengan santai sambil memikirkan mimpi aneh nya semalam.

Tanpa di sadari naruto, ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"aduh.." erang naruto yang kesakitan karena ia jatuh terduduk.

"eh maaf kan aku " kata seorang siswa yang ia tabrak tadi

"eh tidak aku yang harus nya minta maaf" ucap naruto sambil mencoba berdiri. Siswa itu membantu naruto berdiri. Siswa itu terpana melihat kecantikan naruto.

"arigatou neji-senpai" ucap naruto

"eh kau mengenalku naruto? " tanya neji yang ragu akan ucapan naruto barusan

"iya. . . aku tahu. Neji-senpai ini kan yang mendapat mendali emas cabang yudo dan karate?" tanya naruto

"iya " ucap neji sembari tersenyum

"gomen neji-senpai aku harus kekelas "

"oh silahkan " neji mempersilahkan naruto lewat.

'_cantik sekaliii~'_ batin neji

'_bagaimana aku tidak tahu, tenten selalu saja menceritakan neji-senpai' _batin naruto.

Naruto menuju kelas nya di kelas 1-D

"selamat pagi semua " sapa naruto

"pagi" sapa siswa-siswi di kelas itu

Naruto menuju bangku nya yang ada di barisan ke tiga dekat jendela.

"pagi sakura-chan" sapa naruto pada teman sebangku nya yang berambut pink

"pagi naru-chan" balas sakura

"eh sakura-chan aku bermimpi aneh loh tadi malam"ucap naruto setelah meletakkan tas nya dan duduk.

"mimpi apa?" tanya sakura antusias

"tadi malam aku bermimpi di cium pria tampan berambut hitam panjang. Kaya orang-orang jaman edo gitu . ia bilang ingin menikah dengan ku loh" jawab naruto tak kalah antusias

"hahahaha kukira apaan. Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama kolosal nih" komentar sakura yang di barengi tawa renyah gadis pink manis ini.

"ihh kamu jahat, aku serius loh" naruto mulai ngambek

"haha lagian kamu itu, itukan Cuma mimpi jangan berharap lebih deh. Lebih baik berharap pada yang nyata saja" kata sakura lagi

"pada yang nyata?" tanya naruto

"iya, kamu tuh beruntung bisa dekat dengan kyubi-senpai. Banyak gadis yang menginginkan untuk dekat dan jadi pacar nya" jawab sakura. gadis pink ini bermaksud untuk menjodohkan naruto dengan kyubi

"jadi pacar kyubi-nii?"

"iya, kalian itu cocok tahu. Cewek nya cantik dan cowok nya tampan" kata sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"ck kyubi-nii kan sepupu ku"

"eh.. memang ada larangan yang mengatakan bahwa sepupu tidak boleh menjadi pacar?"

"tidak ada sih. Ck kyubi-nii buat kamu saja saku-chan" kali ini naruto yang menjodoh kan sakura.

"ih maaf saja , aku sudah cinta mati dengan sasori senpai" ucap sakura riang

"memang nya kamu sudah jadi pacar nya?" tanya naruto

"su-sudah" jawab sakura malu-malu semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi nya

"yang benar? Wah selamat ya saku-chan" naruto memberi selamat pada sakura

"iya, maka nya kamu cepat cari pacar agar bisa doubledate"

"iya" jawab naruto malas

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Kakashi sensei pun masuk dan memberi materi mengenai pelajaran fisika.

SKIP TIME. ISTIRAHAT

DI KELAS KYUBI (3-A)

Setelah guru keluar murid-murid bergegas kekantin. Kyubi melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kelas naruto yang terletak di lantai 3. Saat di koridor ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang kurang enak.

"hei kudengar neji hyuga dari kelas 3-B akan menyatakan cinta kepada naruto loh. Wah hebat ya dia" kata seorang siswa

"iya ya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau naruto itu milik kyubi" sahut siswa lain nya.

Kyubi bergegas menuju kelas naruto. Saat ia hampir tiba di kelas naruto ia melihat neji dan teman nya di depan kelas naruto. Kyubi pun menyeringai. Entah ide licik macam apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan.

Kyubi menuju kelas naruto. Ia melihat naruto keluar kelas bersama teman nya sakura.

Saat neji ingin memanggil naruto tapi kyubi justru lebih cepat dan mendekati naruto.

"gomen sakura. bisa kah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" pinta kyubi

"eh tentu saja kyubi-senpai" setelah sakura pergi. Kyubi melirik sekilas ke arah neji. Neji menatap kyubi garang. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba kyubi mencium naruto di bibir.

Neji,naruto,dan beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian ini sedikit terkejut. Neji merasa kalah. Neji menarik lengan teman nya dan mulai berbalik arah. Setelah neji pergi kyubi melepas ciuman nya. Naruto masih bengong.

Kyubi menarik naruto yang bengong ke arah atap.

Setelah sampai di atap ia menutup pintu nya.

"kyubi-nii apa-apaan sih?" kata naruto yang baru sadar dari bengong nya

"hahaha kau lola banget sih" komentar kyubi

"ck jahat main cium saja" naruto mulai merajuk

"iya maaf. " kata kyubi . kyubi duduk berhadapan dengan naruto.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman itu lagi. Karena naruto pikir itu lah wujud kasih sayang kyubi pada nya. Naruto memejamkan mata nya menikmati semilir angin yang perlahan mempermain kan rambut pirang nya.

Saat rambut pirang nya tertiup angin lembut kyubi melihat ada yang aneh di leher naruto.

"naruto leher kamu kenapa? " tanya kyubi yang langsung melihat leher naruto bagian kanan. Alangkah kaget nya ia saat melihat ada sebuah tato kecil berbentuk uchiwa.

"ada apa kyubi-nii? " tanya naruto penasaran

"i-ini kan. . . ini lambang pertunangan dengan siluman" gumam kyubi

"E-EH?" naruto ikut terkejut

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Gagak Atau Rubah ?

Disclaimer:

Masashi kisimoto

Pairing:

ItafemNaru

KyufemNaru

Rating:

T

Warning:

Abal,ooc,typos,fict pertama jadi masih banyak kesalahan -_-"

.

.

.

.

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Ageha Chitose** :

makasih udah review.. hehehe aku juga lagi suka pair kyuunaru ama itanaru xD ..

Iya aku usahain update ^^

Review lagi ya

**Xxruuxx :**

Makassih udah review

Hehehe gapapa kok dikit juga yang penting udah ada yang review

Siip aku update kok.. review lagi ya

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra :**

Makasih udah review.. hehehe iya aku juga suka banget kalo yang berhubungan dengan supranatural xD..

Ama itachi ya hehehe liat nanti aja ya

Hehe tadi nya mau naru yang cowo tapi gak jadi karena aku belum dapet feel buat bikin yaoi hehe maaf..

Review lagi ya

**Miku is Hana:**

Makasih udah review

Hehe belum tentu kok.. mungkin aja ama kyuubi

Review again ya

KET:

Naruto Namikaze = gadis 16 tahun SMA kelas 1 di KHS(KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL)

Kyubi Uzumaki = pria 18 tahun, saudara jauh naruto yang akrab sejak kecil . SMA kelas 3 di KHS

Itachi Uchiha = pria umur tidak diketahui

.

.

.

**SEBELUM NYA:**

"naruto leher kamu kenapa? " tanya kyubi yang langsung melihat leher naruto bagian kanan. Alangkah kaget nya ia saat melihat ada sebuah tato kecil berbentuk uchiwa.

"ada apa kyubi-nii? " tanya naruto penasaran

"i-ini kan. . . ini lambang pertunangan dengan siluman" gumam kyubi

"E-EH?" naruto ikut terkejut

**CHAPTER 2 :**

" E-EH? Pertunangan?" tanya naruto

"cih .. sejak kapan tanda ini ada naru?" tanya kyuu nada suara nya terdengar seperti marah. Kyuubi menatap tajam mata naru.

"i-itu aku juga tidak tahu kyuu-nii "jawab naruto tergagap karena sedikit takut akan tatapan mata kyuubi.

Kyuubi memperhatikan tanda 'uchiwa' itu.

'_cih ini bukan sembarang tanda. Aku yakin ini tanda siluman tingkat tinggi'_ batin Kyuu kesal.

"kyuu-nii apa siluman itu akan datang menemui ku?" tanya naruto dengan nada khawatir. Tahu sendiri kan kalau naruto itu tidak suka dengan hal-hal ghaib macam ini.

Kyuubi membelai lembut rambut naruto.

"aku akan menjaga mu naruto. Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun merebut mu dari sisi-KU" ucap Kyuubi sambil memeluk naruto erat. Naruto ber-blushing ria.

"you're mine " ucap Kyuubi lagi dengan nada keposesifan yang kentara . tambah merah lah muka si naruto.

"a a-apa sih kyuu-nii jangan main peluk begini,nanti ada yang lihat " ujar naruto pelan sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuubi.

"memang kenapa kalau ada yang lihat?" kata Kyuubi ,ia mempererat pelukan nya.

" nanti banyak yang salah paham kyuu-nii" ucap naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuubi.

"biarkan saja mereka salah paham. Aku tidak peduli" ucap kyuubi datar.

" kau memang seenak nya sendiri " rajuk naruto ,kini ia pasrah dipeluk Kyuubi.

"khekhe kau memang manis " kyuubi menyeringai.

"apa si..." belum sempat naruto membalas kata-kata kyuubi tapi bibir nya sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu oleh bibir merah menggairahkan milik Kyuubi.

Naruto kaget dengan ciuman itu, namun lama-kelamaan ia menikmati juga. Naruto menutup mata nya menikmati bibir lembut sepupu nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok menyerupai manusia berdiri mengapung di atas mereka. Sosok itu memiliki sayap hitam yang indah. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya tertiup angin. Mata nya merah terang . sosok itu menatap tajam pasangan dibawah nya yang sedang berciuman.

"sialan" gumam makhluk itu.

Kyuubi tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk itu. Dipikiran nya sekarang hanya ada naruto membuat nya menumpulkan indra nya. Saat tengah mencium naruto tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa aneh. Dan benar saja sebuah bola api melesat menuju tempat kyuubi dan naruto. Kyuubi refleks melepaskan ciuman nya dan segera memeluk naruto kemudian melompat menghindari bola api itu.

"siapa itu" teriak Kyuubi geram. Ia tak suka kalau waktu nya diganggu apalagi kalau sampai mencelakai naruto.

Tiba-tiba sosok manusia bersayap hitam itu sudah berada di belakang Kyuubi dan menendang punggung kyuubi dengan sangat keras. Kyuubi terpelanting kedepan.

"kyuu-nii !" teriak naruto, ia langsung berlari menuju kyuubi. Namun tangan nya di tahan seseorang.

"kyaa" naruto kaget karena sosok itu tiba-tiba menggendong nya ala bridal style.

Naruto menatap sosok yang kini menggendong nya. Mata nya membelalak dan tiba-tiba muka nya berubah merah.

"uchiha.. itachi" gumam naruto.

Kyuubi mencoba bangun. Ia melihat sosok itu tengah menggendong naruto , hati nya terasa panas melihat itu.

"HEI SIAPA KAMU?" bentak kyuubi yang kini telah bangun pasca ditendang Itachi.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan Kyuubi. Ia tiba-tiba mengembangkan sayap hitam indah nya dan terbang ke arah selatan.

" HEI TUNGGU! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO" teriak kyuubi. Namun sosok Itachi telah terbang dan tidak menghiraukan Kyuubi.

"ck sial" umpat kyuubi

Kyuubi menggigit ibu jari kanan nya hingga mengeluarkan darah dengan darah itu ia menggambar sesuatu di lantai atap.

" wahai kurama muncul lah, aku butuh bantuan mu" ucap kyuubi. Ia menutup mata nya dan membaca sesuatu. Tiba-tiba kabut melingkupi tempat itu dan muncul lah seekor rubah besar dengan warna kuning keemasan muncul di depan kyuubi.

"ada apa " rubah itu menatap kyuubi.

"kali ini aku ingin kau membawa ku mengejar siluman keparat yang telah menculik naruto" ucap kyuubi dengan nada marah yang mengerikan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi kyuubi menaiki tubuh si rubah yang bernama kurama itu.

"ia pergi ke arah selatan" ucap kyuubi.

Rubah kuning keemasan itu terbang ke arah yang ditunjuk kyuubi.

**DI TEMPAT NARUTO**

"Kau itachi-san kan?" tanya naruto ragu-ragu.

Itachi menatap naruto sejenak tanpa menghentikan acara terbang nya.

"menurut mu?" kata itachi datar

"eh kok balik bertanya? " jawab naruto kesal. Itachi yang melihat naruto kesal tersenyum tipis.

"tunggu dulu. Bukan kah itachi-san itu Cuma ada dalam mimpi" naruto menatap itachi.

'_nyata gak sih? Apa Cuma mimpi?'_ batin naruto. Naruto ingin membuktikan kalau ia tidak bermimpi. Ia mencubit pipi itachi agak keras.

"aw" ucap itachi ,kayak nya naruto nyubit itachi keras banget deh bukan agak lagi.

"hehehe gomen itachi-san. Aku pikir kau itu Cuma ilusi"

"ilusi? Kamu pikir tadi malam itu mimpi?" tanya itachi datar

"eh? Jangan-jangan tadi malam itu .." naruto tak melanjutkan perkataan nya karena ia teringat akan kejadian itachi yang mencium nya. Wajah naruto merah padam.

Itachi masih fokus terbang. Naruto memperhatikan wajah itachi.

'_itachi-san tampan sekali. Bulu mata nya panjang, kulit nya halus dan putih , dan aroma tubuh nya yang memabukkan.' _Batin naruto

Itachi akhir nya berhenti terbang dan menurunkan naruto. Naruto melihat sekeliling nya. Ia kini berada di sebuah hutan.

"kenapa kita kesini?" tanya naruto pada itachi.

"aku tak mau dikejar pria aneh itu" ujar Itachi pelan. Sayap nya kini telah menghilang.

"pria aneh? Maksud mu kyuubi-nii? " tanya naruto lagi

"hn" jawab itachi . itachi berjalan mendekati naruto.

"pria tadi siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada suara yang tenang tapi raut wajah nya begitu dingin.

"itu sepupu ku " jawab naruto sambil melangkah kebelakang karena merasa terintimidasi dengan aura itachi

"sepupu? Hn,memang sepupu akan berciuman?" tanya itachi

"itu ,, " naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia tak melawan saat kyuubi mencium nya.

"kau itu calon ISTRI ku naruto" ucap itachi dengan memberi penekanan pada kata istri. Kini jarak naruto dengan itachi begitu dekat.

"istri? Aaahh! Jangan-jangan itachi-san yang memberi ku tanda ini" ujar naruto. Ia menunjukan tanda 'uchiwa' itu. Itachi melihat tanda itu, kemudian ia menjilat leher naruto yang terdapat tanda itu.

Sontak naruto mendorong itachi menjauh. Wajah nya kini benar-benar merah

"kenapa kau menjilat ku?" tanya naruto sambil menahan rasa terkejut nya

"karena kau milik-KU" ucap itachi datar

"se-sejak kapan aku milik mu" ucap naruto terbata

"sejak takdir mempertemukan kita" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Itachi mencium naruto. Naruto mencoba menolak dengan mendorong dada itachi. Itachi menangkap tangan mungil Naruto.

"hmmpp" naruto masih mencoba berontak. Mata hitam Itachi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan naruto tak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya dari mata itu. Naruto merasa seluruh kekuatan nya menghilang. Itachi memeluk naruto karena tak ingin tubuh naruto jatuh karena kehilangan kekuatan.

Itachi melepas ciuman nya dan menatap mata naruto.

" aku adalah tunangan mu dan kamu adalah tunangan ku. Apa kau menolak itu,naruto? " tanya itachi lembut

"tidak" lagi-lagi tiap melihat mata itachi naruto tak mampu menolak.

"bagus lah. Karena itu mari kita adakan upacara pertunangan kita di negri ku" ucap itachi sambil menarik pelan tangan naruto.

"tidak akan kubiarkan dasar siluman brengsek!"

Itachi dan naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu suara kyuubi.

Kyuubi datang bersama siluman rubah yang bernama kurama.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCULIK NARUTO!" Kyuubi terlihat sangat marah bahkan naruto juga terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuubi.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU SILUMAN BRENGSEK" tanpa aba-aba kyuubi menyerang Itachi. Tapi sayang Itachi jauh lebih cepat jadi sebelum pukulan Kyuubi mengenai wajah nya ia menghindar.

Naruto bingung sekaligus terkejut. Ia tak mampu bertindak apa-apa. Itachi terus menerus menghindar.

"berhenti menghindar brengsek!" ucap kyuubi kesal.

" hn " jawab itachi.

"kau meremehkan ku?"

Kyuubi benar-benar kalap. Entah dari mana kyuubi sudah memegang sebuah pedang berwarna merah dan sedikit garisan hitam.

Mata itachi sedikit memperlihat kan keterkejutan.

'_itu kan pedang api'_ batin Itachi.

Menghindar dan menghindar itu lah yang mampu dilakukan itachi.

'_pedang api bagaimana bisa ada di tangan manusia'_ batin itachi lagi

"KUBUNUH KAU" tubuh kyuubi menguarkan aura merah dan hitam kemudian pedang yang dipegang kyuubi berubah menjadi sesosok monster besar bermata satu.

"kyaaa " naruto kaget akan kemunculan makhluk mengerikan itu.

Monster itu menembakan api ke arah Itachi terus menerus. Itachi lagi-lagi menghindar

'_ini sudah berbahaya. Tak akan kubiarkan makhluk menjijikan ini merusak daerah ku'_ batin Itachi.

Dari belakang tubuh Itachi banyak burung gagak bermunculan. Burung-burung itu terbang di atas monster bermata satu itu. Dan tiba-tiba burung-burung gagak itu berubah jadi pedang yang menghunus ke arah si monster.

Monster itu pun menjerit kesakitan ketika banyak pedang yang telah menancap di tubuh nya.

"cih.. " umpat kyuubi yang melihat monsternya terluka.

Monster itu mencabut satu batang pohon besar kemudian menjadikan nya tameng dari serangan pedang-pedang yang menuju nya.

Setelah tak ada lagi pedang yang menghunus si monster membuang pohon yang di jadikan tameng itu. Tanpa disadari si monster Itachi langsung menusuk kan pedang nya ke jantung si monster. Darah berwarna hijau memuncrat keluar kemudian disusul dengan lengkingan kesakitan si monster.

Monster yang tertusuk itu pun berubah kembali jadi pedang api. Itachi melompat kebelakang sambil mewaspadai tiap gerakan yang akan kyuubi lakukan . pedang api yang semula tergeletak di tanah terbang menuju kyuubi.

"harus ku akui kau siluman yang merepotkan " ucap kyuubi dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelum nya

Itachi hanya menatap kyuubi tanpa meladeni kata-kata yang di keluarkan kyuubi.

"baik lah akan ku bunuh kau dengan tangan ku sendiri" kyuubi mengayunkan pedang nya .

'tring'

Dua pedang saling berhadapan. Pertarungan kyuubi dan Itachi seimbang kedua nya sama-sama cepat. Itachi dan Kyuubi terlalu fokus akan pertarungan mereka hingga melupakan sosok naruto yang berdiri kaku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalan nya pertarungan.

Ini pertama kali nya ia melihat seseorang membunuh di depan mata nya sendiri.

'kraak'

Sebuah pohon tinggi dan besar patah akibat tebasan pedang Kyuubi . Mata Kyuubi dan Itachi membelalak ketika pohon yang patah tadi sebentar lagi akan menindih tubuh kaku naruto.

" NARUTO AWAAAAASS!"jerit Kyuubi.

Naruto menutup mata nya karena ia terlalu terkejut ketika sebuah pohon besar akan mengenai nya.

'braaakk'

pohon itu jatuh. Itachi dan Kyuubi segera melesat menuju tempat jatuh nya pohon itu. Mereka mencari naruto.

"naruto" ucap kedua berbarengan

Mereka tak menemukan naruto.

"mencari gadis ini heh ,baka aniki?" tampak lah seorang pemuda dengan berambut hitam dan dengan gaya rambut nya yang berdiri melawan gravitasi sedang menggendong naruto ala bridal style.

Tampak naruto yang masih memejamkan mata nya.

" sasuke .." gumam itachi pelan.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gagak Atau Rubah ?**

Disclaimer:

Masashi kishimoto

Pairing:

ItafemNaru

KyufemNaru

Rating:

T

Warning:

Abal,ooc,typos,fict pertama jadi masih banyak kesalahan -_-"

Minta pendapat kalian dong enak nya Naru dipasangkan dengan siapa?

Makasih buat yang sudah baca atau review fict saya ^^

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review :**

**Putri-wonkyu :**

Makasih ya udah review fict ku ^^

Iya aku usahain ada sasunaru nya hehehe

**Anabell :**

Hehe iya muka nya naruto bikin cowo-cowo ngiler plus nosebleed hehe

Saya usahain cepet update kok ^^ .. review lagi ya .. makasih banget buat review kamu

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra :**

Kyaaaa itachi emang super ganteng XD ...

Iya itu sasuke.. hehehe mau nya sih aku bikin akur tapi liat entar aja ya hehe *sok misterius

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **hahaha gak kok Sasuke kayak nya Cuma peran figuran *plaked digampar Sasuke* .. jadi jadi enak nya sama Itachi nih? Asiiikkk makasih ya saran nya :D oh ya tnx review nya

**Guest :** hahaha begondong ya :D enak nya SasuNaru? Tapi kan judul nya gagak atau rubah hehehe... sorry ya .. tetep review ya .. makasih banyak udah RNR

**Ciel-Kky30 : **SasuNaru ya ? hehehe nanti dipertimbangkan deh.. ok ok .. makasih udah review..

.

.

.

**KET:**

Naruto Namikaze = gadis 16 tahun SMA kelas 1 di KHS(KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL)

Kyuubi Uzumaki = pria 18 tahun, saudara jauh naruto yang akrab sejak kecil . SMA kelas 3 di KHS

Itachi Uchiha = pria umur tidak diketahui

**Sebelum nya:**

"mencari gadis ini heh ,baka aniki?" tampak lah seorang pemuda dengan berambut hitam dan dengan gaya rambut nya yang berdiri melawan gravitasi sedang menggendong naruto ala bridal style.

Tampak naruto yang masih memejamkan mata nya.

" sasuke .." gumam itachi pelan.

**Chapter 3:**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mata nya. Saat mata nya terbuka , ia melihat wajah yang begitu tampan. Naruto terus memandang wajah orang yang telah menolong nya itu. Pandangan pria itu datar menatap sosok di bawah nya . pria itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Itachi.

' _pangeran '_ batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke. Naruto begitu terpesona pada sosok di depan mata nya itu. Sosok nya terlihat dingin namun menguarkan karisma.

Sasuke menatap Itachi.

" lama tak berjumpa , baka aniki " ucap Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi.

'_suara nya merdu '_ batin Naruto lagi . seperti nya Naruto tak mampu mengalihkan pikiran nya dari sosok Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Naruto.

'_mata yang indah'_ lagi-lagi Naruto membatin akan keindahan Sasuke.

Mata merah Sasuke seolah memenjarakan Naruto hingga Naruto tak mampu berpaling dari mata itu.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto tepat didepan Itachi.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan Naruto" tanya Itachi khawatir .

"he'em" jawab Naruto sembari menganggukan kepala nya.

"kemari Naruto" Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto menjauh dari Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

"ku kira kamu sudah mati baka aniki" kata nya dengan nada super datar menurut author.

"yah walau kesulitan tapi aku masih hidup" balas Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"yah yah silahkan adakan acara reuni keluarga kalian . kami pamit " Kyuubi menarik Naruto yang masih diam menatap Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri didepan Kyuubi secara mendadak.

" Minggir siluman! " bentak Kyuubi. Itachi tak bergeming.

" Baka Aniki saat nya pulang " sela Sasuke

Itachi menatap adik nya.

" ngomong-ngomong Suke . Rambut mu kenapa? " tanya Itachi baru sadar jika rambut adik nya berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.  
>Dulu rambut Sasuke agak panjang yang dibiarkan begitu saja tidak seperti sekarang rambut belakang nya berdiri tegak melawan gravitasi.<p>

Sasuke menyetuh rambut nya sendiri , " model " jawab nya cuek.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan seorang siluman mengikuti model dunia manusia .  
>ha, lama terkurung dalam segel membuat nya tertinggal berbagai berita.<p>

" ayo pergi nanti kujelaskan " ucap Sasuke datar . kemudian sosok siluman berambut rambut raven itu pun menghilang diikuti sang kakak.

" aku akan menemui kamu lagi Naruto" ucap Itachi sebelum menghilang bersama sang adik.

" kita juga harus pulang Naru " ajak Kyuubi. Naruto mengganguk pelan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi pulang dengan berjalan Kaki karena Naruto tidak mau pulang dengan siluman milik Kyuubi , maklum Naruto paling anti dengan hal-hal mistis walau pun sekarang dia menyukai salah satu hal mistis tersebut.

.

.

.

" haaaaa.. aku lelah kamu harus tanggung jawab Naruto " keluh Kyuubi karena kaki nya pegal-pegal . bodoh nya Kyuubi baru menyadari jika diri nya membawa handphone saat mereka sudah setengah jalan. Jadi setengah perjalan berjalan kaki dan setengah nya dijemput oleh supir pribadi Tsunade.

" nani? Kan yang menculik bukan aku " elak Naruto , si blonde ini mengembung kan pipi nya supaya terlihat jika dia ngambek.

" sudah lah .. jika siluman itu datang lagi kamu harus segera memberitahu ku "

" ok Kyuu-nii " jawab Naruto semangat.

Kyuubi pergi kekamar nya dan membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh nya. Sedangkan Naruto berdiam diri memikirkan dua saudara yang tadi menghilang dihutan.

===== Faren Hiatus =====

" Kyuu-nii cepat ! sudah telat nih nanti Sakura marah " teriak Naruto dari ruang tamu . si blonde itu menunggu sang sepupu yang sibuk memperbaiki penampilan nya.  
>Kyuubi merasa tersaingi dengan ada nya siluman yang mengaku-aku sebagai tunangan Naruto , siluman saja bisa sekeren itu bagaiman dengan diri nya yang seorang manusia .<p>

" sebentar "

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto .

" ne , Kyuu-nii terlihat berbeda " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar ketika melihat sepupu nya mengenakan pakaian lebih rapih dari biasa nya dan rambut nya yang biasa agak panjang dan agak acak-acakan kini terpotong rapih . menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang terlihat dewasa dan makin tampan.

" hm " Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan komentar Naruto tadi dan langsung menarik Naruto menuju mobil . padahal dalam hati nya Kyuubi sudah sangat bersyukur akhir nya Naruto mulai memperhatikan nya.

.

.

.

" gomen Sakura aku datang telat " sosok Naruto datang sambil terengah-engah karena berlari supaya ia tidak telat bertemu Sakura.

" Naruto ~~~ hiks hiks " tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Naruto.

" a-ada apa Saku-chan ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Sasori-senpai hari ini tidak masuk ~~~ hiks "

**Pluk**. Naruto menepuk jidat nya sendiri . dia kira ada hal penting apa sehingga memaksa Naruto datang pagi-pagi.

" kemarin Sasori senpai mengikuti audisi pemilihan model , dan dia menang jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk " curhat Sakura masih memeluk Naruto. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. " bagus kan , dengan begitu karier nya di dunia permodelan semakin menanjak " .

" iya sih , tapi bagaimana kalau Sasori senpai ternyata menyukai salah satu model partner nya "

" jangan berpikiran negatif. Kunci hubungan itu saling percaya " ucap Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

" kamu benar .." ucap Sakura mulai kembali semangat.

" ne , Naruto kata nya kemarin kamu jadian dengan Kyuu-nii, benarkah ? " tanya Sakura dengan mata memicing tajam.

" ti-tidak . kata siapa ? " ucap Naruto malu.

" kemarin ada yang melihat kamu dicium dan berpelukan " desak Sakura lagi.

" sayang sekali Saku-chan aku tidak berpacaran , sumpah " ucap Naruto sambil mengancungkan jari nya membentuk huruf V.

" padahal kalau kamu berpacaran dengan Kyuu-nii maka para gadis genit itu pasti akan menampilkan ekspresi yang menarik "

" para gadis genit ? " ulang Naruto bingung.

" itu loh senior kelas dua dan tiga yang menama kan diri nya guardian . ikh kampungan sekali kan " cibir Sakura.

" guardian ? " tanya Naruto makin tidak mengerti.

" duh masa hal seperti ini pun kamu tidak tahu.. itu loh genk yang diketuai oleh Karin-senpai dan Tayuya-senpai . mereka akan menjatuhkan siapa pun yang menghalangi mereka mendekati pria-pria tampan " jelas Sakura.

" memang ada yang seperti itu? Itu kan Cuma di komik-komik atau di serial drama TV saja " komentar Naruto sarkastik.

" kalau tidak percaya ayo ikuti aku " Sakura menarik Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki si pink.

.

.

.

" haha Gadis kuno , kampungan! " terdengar suara makian .

" sttt jangan berisik Naru.. kita perhatikan dari sini saja " Sakura dan Naruto berdiam dibalik semak-semak .

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah tersungkur di tanah dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan sedikit darah . dan lima orang siswi mengepung gadis itu.

" Dengar Hyuuga! Jangan karena sepupu tampan mu itu , kamu berani mendekati Kyuubi! " sentak wanita berambut merah yang bisa kita sebut sebagai Karin.

" a-aku ti-tidak men-mendekati Kyuubi. Di-dia hanya mem-membantu ku mengerjakan tu-tugas." Jelas gadis bermata indigo itu terbata entah karena takut atau apa.

" jangan banyak alasan ! " wanita berambut merah itu menarik kerah seragam sang korban penindasan itu.

" Sadar diri dong! Seorang nerd seperti kamu tidak akan dilirik Kyuubi! " seorang wanita berambut merah lain nya menampar pipi si korban.

Naruto menggertakan gigi nya kesal. Sebenar nya siapa yang kampungan disini? Mereka yang main keroyok atau gadis korban penindasan yang terlihat nerd?

" SENPAI ! " Naruto bangkit dari tempat persembunyian nya dan melangkah mendekati korban penindasan.

" minggir ! " ucap Naruto dingin sambil menampik tangan Karin yang masih mencengkram kerah gadis itu.

" Namikaze " geram lima wanita itu kesal.

" apa?! " Naruto membentak para senpai nya.

" kamu tidak apa-apa kan? " tanya Naruto pada senpai nya yang menjadi korban penindasan.

" i-iya arigatou " ucap nya pelan.

Naruto membersihkan sudut bibir senpai nya yang berdarah.

" jadi siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu ? " tanya Naruto pada senpai nya itu.

Korban penindasan itu diam tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

**PLAK **

Naruto menampar senpai nya yang berambut merah yang tadi menampar wanita bermata indigo itu.

" kamu! " wanita itu geram dan nyaris menampar pipi Naruto tapi Naruto keburu menangkap tangan senpai nya yang bernama Tayuya itu.

" aku hanya mewakili dia untuk menampar mu " ucap Naruto tenang. Kelima senpai nya itu tidak diam mereka langsung menarik rambut pirang Naruto dan memegangi kedua tangan Naruto.

" main keroyok heh? " ucap Naruto menantang para senpai nya.

" he-hentikan " Hyuuga Hinata mencoba menghentikan genk itu untuk tidak menyakiti kouhai mereka.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Naruto . tamparan yang cukup keras hingga sudut bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah dan pipi nya terasa panas.

" jaga mulut mu anak ingusan! Jangan mentang-mentang sepupu Kyuubi jadi bisa melunjak " ucap Karin marah

" mentang-mentang sepupu? Cih. Aku sombong karena aku lebih berani dari kalian yang main keroyokan " ucap Naruto memanas-manasi lagi.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan lagi menghampiri pipi Naruto .

" Kyaaa! " Hinata berteriak histeris sendiri ketika melihat orang yang menolong nya di keroyok.

" hanya itu kemampuan senpai? Aku rasa Kyuu-nii tidak akan melirik kalian sama sekali , bukan bahkan ketika mendengar nama kalian pun dia pasti muntah " lagi-lagi Naruto memanasi senior nya.

Melihat anak kelas satu yang sombong minta ampun membuat mereka geram. Tayuya menarik rambut Naruto kebelakang dengan keras hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

" see. Kamu tidak bisa berkutik sekarang Namikaze " ucap senior nya senang.

" hentikan " tiba-tiba suara Neji dan Kyuubi terdengar . ketujuh wanita itu menatap dua pria tampan yang jadi rebutan siswi-siswi.

Genk bernama Guardian itu menarik tangan mereka dari tubuh Naruto dan berlarian menghindari amukan Kyuubi dan Neji.

" kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata ? " tanya Neji khawatir dengan sepupu nya.

" i-iya Neji-san " jawab Hinata terbata.

Kyuubi membantu Naruto berdiri .

" terima kasih Naruto " ucap Neji

" hm. Sama-sama Neji-senpai "

" kamu berdarah .. ayo pergi " Kyuubi menarik Naruto ke UKS.

" sampai jumpa Hyuuga senpai " ucap Naruto entah untuk siapa.

" Neji-san me-mengenal siswi tadi ? " tanya Hinata penasaran dengan siswi yang menolong nya.

" ya.. dia yang kuceritakan pada mu tempo hari " ucap Neji pelan .

" ah yang menolak neji-san " ucap Hinata

" hm. Sudah lah . ayo kuobati luka mu "

.

.

.

" pelan-pelan dong Kyuu-nii sakit " Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Kyuubi membersihkan luka disekitar bibir nya .

" maka nya jangan sok jagoan" komentar Kyuubi kesal melihat gadis didepan nya memar-memar.

" ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kyuu-nii dan Neji-senpai bisa datang ketempat itu ? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" tadi Sakura menghampiri ku sambil membawa Neji " ucap Kyuubi ambil tetap fokus membersihkan luka Naruto.

" oh "

Naruto dan Kyuubi terdiam tidak bicara lagi . Kyuubi fokus pada bagian tubuh Naruto yang mungkin mengalami luka dan Naruto sibuk memperhatikan sepupu nya itu. Sejak kecil dia selalu bergantung pada sepupu nya itu.

Kyuubi yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang dulu, tentu selain tubuh nya yang semakin tinggi dan dewasa, tapi sifat dan tindakan nya jadi lebih terarah.

" kenapa menatap ku?" tanya Kyuubi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

" tidak . kalau dilihat Kyuu-nii keren ya " puji Naruto . Kyuubi memerah sesaat.

" cepat balik kekelas mu " Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

" ikh Kyuu-nii jadi galak " usil Naruto

" hm " Kyuubi benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di UKS. " tunggu Kyuu-nii"

.

.

.

" maaf Naruto aku meninggalkan mu " ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan karena tidak membantu teman nya.

" tidak tindakan memanggil Kyuu-nii dan Neji-senpai itu tepat kok " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

" hey athu tidak hari ini kita akan kedatangan artis loh. Dia teman Sasori senpai " ucap Sakura semangat.

" benarkah? Murid baru bukan? " tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan semangat.

" iya dua-dua nya murid baru " jawab Sakura mantap

" dua orang ?"

" nanti juga kamu tahu "

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel pelajaran berbunyi.

Seorang Guru matematika datang.

" baik lah kita mulai pelajaran nya. Materi hari ini kita mengulang integral. Buka buku catatan dan latihan kalian."

Semua serempak membuka tas dan mengambil buku yang guru itu maksud.

" ∫ sin²× dx = ... Nah siapa yang bisa menjawab ?" tanya guru itu. Kemudian guru itu menulis soal nya dipapan tulis putih didepan kelas.

**SIIINGGG**

Semua terdiam . guru itu mengernyitkan dahi nya , masa soal semudah itu tidak ada yang bisa menjawab , pikir sang guru miris melihat murid-murid nya.

" baik lah Namikaze-san silahkan jawab " guru itu tiba-tiba menunjuk Naruto . si blonde itu pun bingung dan mencoba mencari bantuan teman-teman nya dan ternyata teman-teman nya pun tidak mengerti hingga mereka memalingkan wajah ketika sang Namikaze menatap wajah mereka.

' _maaf kan kami Naruto '_ batin siswa-siswa yang ditatap Naruto. Padahal mereka ingin membantu Naruto supaya terlihat keren tapi mereka kan tidak bisa . haaa

' _awas kalian '_ batin Naruto kesal.

" i-itu .."

**KRIETT**

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sesosok yang belum pernah dilihat di kelas itu.

" siapa kamu? " tanya guru itu melihat siswa dengan rambut melawan gravitasi yang baru saja mengganggu acara mengajar nya.

" maaf sensei saya murid baru " ucap sosok itu. Naruto diam terpaku.

" siapa nama mu ? " tanya sang guru agak lembut mengetahui jika itu murid baru.

" Sasuke " ucap sosok itu kalem.

" oh silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong Sasuke-san"

" kyaaa! Itu Sasuke kan? " teriak beberapa siswi dikelas saat melihat sosok tampan Sasuke.

" iya itu Sasuke model dari Akatsuki kan? " tanya siswi yang lain semangat.

" diam" guru itu menghentikan teriakan berisik para siswi.

Sasuke melangkah duduk di bangku terdepan dengan cool .  
>kenapa didepan?karena bangku yang kosong Cuma itu , maklum anak SMA kan paling anti kalau duduk didepan.<p>

" baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi.. oh iya siapa yang bisa menjawab soal tadi ?" tanya Guru itu lagi . Naruto bernafas lega karena guru nya lupa kalau yang seharus nya menjawab itu adalah diri nya.

" ½×-¼ sin2×+c " jawab Sasuke enteng .

**SIIINGG**

Kelas kembali diam.

" wah keren Sasuke-kun !" anak perempuan berteriak gak jelas mendengar jawaban sang murid baru padahal kan belum tentu kalau jawaban itu benar.

" ehem.. " Guru berdeham mencoba menenangkan kelas yang sempat riuh.

" jawaban anda benar Sasuke-san... harus nya kalian bisa menjawab soal dasar seperti tadi... bla bla bla " guru pun memulai ceramah nya kepada murid-murid karena tidak ada satu pun murid yang bisa menjawab soal semudah itu—yah selain Sasuke.

Yah mau tidak mau author skip adegan ceramah guru itu .. hehe ^^V

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto segera berlari dari kelas menuju kelas Kyuubi karena semalam Kyuubi berpesan jika ada siluman yang mendekat Naruto harus segera melaporkan nya.

Saat Naruto tiba dikelas Kyuubi, mata nya membulat ketika ia melihat sosok Kyuubi tengah adu deathglare dengan seseorang yang tidak asing bagi nya.

" Kyuubi-nii Itachi-san " panggil Naruto.

Dua makhluk itu menatap Naruto.

" Naruto " ucap mereka bersamaan.

" ada apa ini? " tanya Naruto bingung kenapa siluman bisa mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan nya.

Kyuubi segera melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menarik Naruto menjauhi kelas.

.

.

.

Mereka kini ada di UKS.

" ada apa ini Kyuu-nii ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

" Naruto " belum juga Kyuubi menjawab sosok siluman tampan itu muncul.

" Itachi-san kok disini ?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

" aku sudah mendapat ijin untuk membawa mu ke negeri ku " ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum lembut.

" membawa ku? Untuk apa? "

" untuk menjadikan mu sebagai istri ku " Itachi tersenyum lembut dan membuat Naruto memerah.

" jangan bercanda siluman! " geram Kyuubi

" cih siapa yang mau kakak ipar dobe seperti dia " tiba-tiba satu sosok lagi datang sambil memasukan tangan nya kesaku celana.

" Sasuke " ucap Itachi kecewa dengan ucapan adik tersayang nya.

" wanita itu apa bagus nya ?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Naruto dingin.

**Twich** . Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

" siapa juga yang mau jadi kakak ipar dari siluman ayam seperti mu" ejek Naruto berharap Sasuke membalas ejekan nya.

" baguslah kalau begitu.. jangan dekati kakak ku " ucap Sasuke lagi sangat tidak suka jika kakak nya berdekatan dengan manusia.

" siapa yang mendekati dia hah?! " seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba sewot.

" hentikan Sasuke " Itachi menenangkan adik nya agar tidak mencari masalah dengan manusia.

Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi menjauhi Naruto dan Kyuubi.

" ayo pergi Aniki " ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kakak nya.

.

.

" kamu juga jangan menyukai siluman itu Naruto " Kyuubi memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan mempertemukan mata merah nya dengan mata biru Naruto.

Saling menatap. Dan saling memahami satu sama lain.

" aku menyukai mu karena itu jauhi siluman itu "

Naruto termenung mendengar pernyataan cinta sepupu tersayang nya.

**CUP**

Kyuubi mencium singkat Naruto kemudian menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Naruto.

" aku menyukai mu Namikaze Naruto " ulang Kyuubi lebih lembut.

" Ky-Kyuu-nii " panggil Naruto malu

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yupss setelah sekian bulan tidak update cerita ini akhir nya author update juga. Sebenar nya faren takut kalau chap 3 ini tiga nyambung dengan chap 2 karena sudah lama tidak dilanjut membuat faren jadi pikun dengan jalan cerita nya ,,, hehehe jadi gimana nih pendapat reader akan fict faren yang satu ini?**

**Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan jika Faren akan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan kedepan.. jadi sekarang ini Faren update fict **_**Gagak atau Rubah , Persaingan , My Little Kitty , Twins Versus,**_** dan satu lagi berjudul **_**Uchiwa**_** sebagai permintaan maaf karena faren harus hiatus ..**

**Ok minna-san sampai jumpa akhir tahun nanti..**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. sebagai penyemangat belajar faren.. bye minna-san .. sampai jumpa deui hehehe ^_^**


End file.
